My memories
by G4tVeiw
Summary: Everyone thinks Percy Jackson got it all but as Percy's freinds get curios they find out that percy's got more then everything. Rated T just incase. Percabeth and Thalico slowely real slowely.
1. Welcome to SSA

**Boarding life.**

**Hi I'm going to start this new fanfic and I went through about 2 drafts so I kind of worked hard on this so please don't be so mean**

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON RICK DOES**

* * *

**Percy**

Ok I don't know why I need to come to this stupid boarding school because it's for gifted students only and the only thing that I can do is sing, sing and sing and something more I don't like to think about.

But anyways I was walking to my room with my best friends Nico and Thalia. We are members of the Big Three. I'm the guitar and lead vocal, Thalia's Drums and Nico's also guitar and vocal.

As I was lost in thoughts I bumped into a blond girl (I quickly pulled my hat down because I don't need any screaming girls) and asked "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, my names Annabeth what's yours?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson." As I said that I quickly ran to my room and at that moment I didn't know how complicated my life will get because of that girl. With that thought I ran to catch up Nico.

"Hey Nico I call single bed." I said.

"Not going to happen." He replied irritated.

"Yo, where's pinecone face?"

"When to her room."

"Cool."

As we entered the room I saw two single beds which mean Nico and I get the room to ourselves. I looked further and saw a wide screen LED TV a full stereo set a gamming set.

"To single beds, cool." I said.

"Best room I ever seen." He replied. "Hey you want to check out next room?"

"Sure." I casually replied thinking how epic the next room would be.

As we entered room 102 the first thought we got was lame.

"Hey why's your room so this?" I asked.

"Oh they base your room's on your amount of money in your card's." The kid answered.

"Oh these?" I asked holding up the card I got in the envelope.

"Yep those." He answered.

"Ok thanks for the information." I replied.

"This school's weird." Nico said. At that moment Thalia walked in and asked "how's school?"

"Weird, did you know that the rooms are based on the money in your cards?" I asked.

"Yep heard it from my roomie Annabeth." She replied.

"The girl I bumped into?" I asked.

Yeah, she went franticly mad when I told her I was the Thalia from the Big Three. She replied.

At that moment Annabeth walked in and said "Thalia you want to catch a movie on campus?"

"Wait this school has a movie theater?" I asked.

"Yep this school's got a lounge with everything, a sushi bar, a Olympic sized sports stadium, a theater for school plays, and a movie theater though you got to pay for it… Wait are you Percy Jackson" She replied.

"Kind of." I replied.

"Okay then why doesn't every kid on campus ground know?" She asked.

"No classes till Monday so it's been easy." I said humored.

"How's it being famous and rich?" She asked with a curios gleam in her eyes.

"Not too good." I replied.

"What, why!" She asked.

"Well cause…" I started to say. "Hey you want to catch a movie on campus?"

"Sure but why?" She asked.

"Just meet you at 3 tomorrow." I quickly said.

**Annabeth's POV**

Well this was every girls dream a movie with THE Percy Jackson. I met with Percy by the theater with every girl murmuring around him.

We watched the movie silently and half way through the movie he dropped a note and said "I got to go."

I replied "Sure."

After he hurried out of the theater I read the note it said my name is Per….

It was ripped from the Per part did he know that?

Per, Per all I got was a stupid suspicion but that was impossible he went missing that day right?

Somehow everything seems wrong in life because of one kid…

**Percy's POV**

I don't know why in the world I did that I just did. The scar on my arm hurts like that day and Annabeth I remember that name though her memories were forgotten I lived to recall that day.

_***Flashback***_

"No just to the hospital it will be faster!" A 7year old me scram.

"No just go to the hospital by your selves and bring help! A 7 year old girl scram.

"Just hope on!" I scram and the girl reluctantly followed my insturucstions.

We were halfway their when a big truck came running and hit me and the girl I scram "No!" and took my mind off that day.

I hate these flashbacks I can't control it and the older I get it just gets worse.

Next to me Nico asked "Are you okay?" While playing darts.

"Yeah." I lied.

"Why do you just suddenly scream no?" Nico asked turning his eyes off from the darts for the first time since I *Came* back from the past.

"None of your business," I harshly replied. "What you been doing today?"

"I've been playing darts and video games." He replied.

"Well have you seen Thalia today?" I asked.

"She's at the lounge" He replied "Why?"

I cut him off saying thanks and ran to the lounge and I saw Thalia sitting with Annabeth talking…

I know it's rude to overhear but I couldn't help it

Annabeth said "do you know Percy's full name?"

I quickly rambled through my memories and I can't remember well but I think I'm a 101% positive that I never told her, actually nobody noes except me and my dead parents.

As I expected Thalia said "He had a full name?" And Annabeth said "Yeah you didn't know?" As Thalia responded "No."

After that short overhearing I walked up to Thalia and asked "you want to play darts?" "You too Annabeth."

"Sure, when?" Thalia asked.

I responded "Today at 5."

She responded "sure."

While I walked away I went over the plan, when the girls come out of the room I slide in and look for clues. A not so Perfect plan, For a not so perfect day. Perfect.

Time went fast and at 4:55 I was behind the corner to the girl's room waiting for them to come out.

After what felt like forever Annabeth and Thalia finally came out of the room and a slight second before they close the door I sled in to the door, perfect.

I don't know how everything seems to be in slow motion when I need it to be, I guess it's one of my ability's.

I searched everything on Annabeth's desk till I found a necklace. Not just any necklace, the necklace I gave to a very special girl 7 years ago.

* * *

**I decided that this will be a good place to end so if you liked it please like and review.**


	2. identity reviled

**Hi I'm back again with a brand new chapter.**

**Thank you ****APRAHPG for the constructive criticism.**

**A thank you to everyone who favorited and followed.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Percy's POV

I was one confused human being because millions of new possibilities opened in front of me but I had to get out of this Lighting Yellow room. Was our rooms based on our favorite colors cause my part of the wall was blue and it's my favorite color, Nico's side who's a complete emo Black.

Percy no time to get ADHD you idiot. So I made a run for it.

As I walked into my room I heard Nico say "Percy ran out of the room 10 minutes ago and no I don't know where he went."

I walked into the room saying "well I'm here now and please get out?"

Annabeth stammered "Uh." But lucky for me Thalia got the message and said "sure" and went out pulling Annabeth out with her.

"Uh Percy you okay?" Nico asked looking worried.

"Sure just great…" I stammered.

Annabeth's POV

I didn't know what to think about what Percy did but I still think something bugging him ever since I bumped into me and when I opened the door to my room it was opened.

That was weird I can swear that I locked the door and one look of my desk I knew something was going on.

On the top of the desk there was a necklace not any necklace the necklace I woke up wearing on that day.

The necklace was sea blue like Percy's eyes on it the writhing "Perseus Jackson" the only name I remember from 7 years ago.

I get a tingle on my whenever I see Percy he's just so much like Percy it scares me.

_Flashback_

"Hey kid you okay?" Somebody wearing white asked.

"Uh who are you?" I asked.

"A doctor." The man replied. "You are the only one who survived the storm, well we think so."

"Where's Perseus?" I asked.

"He's missing." The doctor replied.

"What!" I scram and snapped out of it.

"Hey you okay?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What are you going to do about the mess?" She asked.

"I'm going to clean it up." I replied.

"And?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"If you say so." She said confused.

After that I cleaned my desk silently.

Percy's POV

I was on my personal Facebook and updated my status

Really excited about my new school. First class tomorrow. Go stingrays!

Nico, Thalia, Chase, and 53 other people liked this status.

Whoa who's the 53 other people? Annabeth also liked my status, Thalia told everyone.

Well if I'm going to go to school here I might as get to know the kids, and accepted all the friend requests.

I looked at the comments.

Annabeth: You sure this is Percy's personal Facebook?

Thalia: Yes I'm his band member.

Nico: My computers laggy.

Chase: Me too.

If my computer wasn't state of the art technology (made from Daedalus inoperative) my computer would have been laggy too.

(_Another 100 comments._)

I commented Hi.

Nico: Yo Percy sup.

Thalia: Where are you?

I was typing when about 50 girls broke my door and spilled in.

Nico: Was that noise from our room?

Annabeth: What's going on?

Percy: Girls broke the door and spilled in can I crash in your room?

Thalia: Come.

I jumped out the window while holding my laptop and ran to Thalia's room.

After a few minutes I crashed into Thalia's room saying "hey!"

Annabeth and Thalia replied "Sup."

"Man how did they know my dorm room?" I asked.

"Guilty." Thalia said while raising her hand.

"And my Facebook?" I continued.

"Also guilty." Thalia replied.

"Wow I'm going to so kill you." I replied laughing.

At that moment my phone started ringing like crazy.

"Oh my god, 500 text messages 250 phone calls!" I scram "Who told?"

"Guilty." Annabeth said laughing.

"How did you know my phone number on the first place?" I asked confused.

"Guilty." Thalia said laughing.

"Oh my you girls are killing me." I said with a laugh and threw my phone to the couch.

After that we all broke out laughing.

Nico's POV

Wow girls breaking into our room thank goodness that I was at the school café at the moment.

I was halfway through my cupcake when I heard girls yell "It's him!" And I ran for my life.

The first place that came to my mind for a place to hide was Thalia's room so I crashed saying "hey."

Percy asked "you too?"

Annabeth shouted "This isn't your room you know.

I replied "yes thank you for that kind welcome."

"Can we crash for the night?" Percy asked with his puppy eyes stare.

"Yeah sure but where's your Dorm adviser?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know and I don't really care." I replied.

_Line break_

Early morning Percy and I jumped out the window and ran to our room.

As soon as we got there Percy said "our room's a mess."

I replied angrily "those girls trashed our room."

I could swear that Percy cursed under his breath. Percy said "no time what's first period?"

"Science." I replied.

"Me too, well get dressed we can use our scooters to get their fast." Percy said

I got dressed in black and black only because I like black.

At sight of my outfit Percy said "seriously you emo."

I replied "oh shut up and let's go."

As we got to class I sat next to Thalia and Percy sat next to Annabeth.

The teacher Mr. Matthews said "These will be your seats for the semester."

I said "guess I'm stuck with you pinecone face."

Thalia replied "that's my line death breath."

This is going to be a fun semester.

Percy's POV

I said "well I'm sitting with you for a semester wise girl."

Annabeth replied "don't call me that seaweed brain, how did you even come up with wise girl?

Honestly I don't know why I called her that she has a big resemblance to the goddess Athena, so I answered "don't know."

"So are you going to try out for any sports?" She asked.

"Hmm you play any?" I asked.

"Yep I'm the only kid on the basketball team." She replied.

"Wait I thought this is a high school?" I questioned.

"Nah middle/high school." She answered.

"When's the basketball try outs?" I asked.

"4 o'clock." She answered.

"I'll try out for basketball." I replied.

* * *

**I decided to do three POV's Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia.**

**I do know that the Nico POV wasn't too good but I'll give more on Nico later**


	3. A not so sore defeat

**Well this is a brand new chapter. Well please favorite and follow if you enjoyed this chapter**

* * *

Percy's POV

There were 30 kids trying for the basketball team 4 students in basketball jerseys.

The captain of the basketball team Luke said "We are looking for 1 starting player and 5 reserves, as you know we went to the state finals last year but lost to our rival East side academy." He continued "so we only take the best this year."

A kid on the team Matthew said "Percy Jackson, trying for point guard."

As I walked to the court the kids murmured "Percy Jackson? The, Percy Jackson?"

Luke said "Percy do 10 shots and dribble around the cones"

I replied "sure," and did what he said.

Everyone clapped after I aced my tryout.

After everyone else did the drills Luke said "we go a new teammate." "Percy Jackson is the new point guard.

Everybody clapped and walked away.

I asked "Sushi?"

Annabeth replied "Sure."

Thalia's POV

Annabeth totally got me off guard when she asked me if I knew Percy full name. The truth is I do know Percy's real name because of an accident but something about it makes me so uncomfortable but I don't know why.

_Flashback_

I was going through documents to find my contract when I found Percy's contract.

Name: Percy Jackson Full name: Perseus Jackson.

Back to the present

Wow why does that name seem so familiar to me?

At that moment Annabeth walked in saying "Hi!"

I replied "sup." "How did tryouts go?"

She replied "good." "Percy made the team."

I asked "so when's first practice?"

She answered "I don't know but first match is tomorrow."

I asked confused "wait, what?"

"You heard me." She said smiling. "Check the school paper." And threw me the paper

I read it aloud "AAC's basketball team against rival East side academy."

Percy's POV

I changed into my uniforms and went to the bench. Coach Howard was giving out plans.

Coach said "Now East side academy is a really good team, but not good enough for us." "Don't underestimate them and play well."

We shook hands and started off.

James from the AAC news was commentary of the match.

"Percy Jackson in position, quick pass to power forward Annabeth Chase, back to Percy he dribbles shoots, and scores!"

The games continued on and on till the end of the fourth quarter when we were leading by 2points when the opponent center made a three point shoot that went in right before the whistle blew we lost.

James shouted "AAC loses after a three pointer went in right before the whistle 65 to 66 East side academy wins!"

We all shook hands with the opponent except Luke who was objecting with the referee so I said "Yo we lost fair and square stop being a sore loser."

Luke started to shout something but was drawn out by James shouting "The MVP of the match is AAC's point guard with an impressive 48 points!"

The crowd went totally wild this was not a sore defeat."

Nico's POV

Wow Percy totally rocks at basketball.

I never saw him play basketball, as a matter of fact I never saw him play any kind of sports.

Everybody thinks of me as the weird one, the emo. But the truth is Percy is really weird like how he hates using his left hand under all conditions and on and on. But no I'm the weird one just because of I like black and all the fans think cool Percy rebellious Thalia and the third wheel me.

Percy often gets lost in thoughts and lately Thalia too.

I accidently learned something about Percy a few weeks ago something with Perseus Jackson, truck accident, and Annie.

We were best friends since 7 years ago when Logan introduced me to Percy.

After since we did everything together like brothers.

But after we met Thalia Grace I became a third wheel just like that 4years of friendship gone like that.

Sure we were still best friends but to the press I was a third wheel.

2 years later we became a group the big three our first album the "Rebel" was an instant hit we swept through all charts in so we did an around the world tour then released our second album "Never cared" again an instant hit and around the world tour.

1 year later we are here now and I'm still a so called third circle.

Right then Percy walked in saying "Hi."

I replied "What you been doing?"

He answered "cached a movie on campus with Annabeth."

I answered frustrated "Oh now Annabeth, I'm a 4th wheel!"

He said looking startled "what?

I mumbled "nothing just nothing."

Annabeth's POV

I walked in saying "hi, to Thalia."

She replied "What's up."

I replied "fun match today."

She replied "Yeah want to eat sushi?"

I said laughing "lead the way Mr. Random."

Line break

Thalia said "hey about Percy's full name."

I replied "forget I ever said anything about that, alright?"

I didn't know why I didn't care I just don't. Sure the note was mysterious but there were about a million possibilities, but one thing was sure he is a good friend.

Thalia said "you know you are going to pay for the sushi."

I replied laughing "you asked to me to come… Oh whatever I got my pay check."

Thalia responded confused "wait you get paid?"

I responded with a proud look on my face "yeah basketball players get paid."

Thalia answered "this school is weirder then I thought."

Thalia, Nico, and Percy seem to have it all but all I have is an erased memory…

If they found out about my past will they still be my friends?

Line break

I was typing an email to my foster parent's: Hi dad and mom my first week in AAC was really good. Did you know that the band Big three was going to AAC? The basketball match against East side academy didn't go to well, but we lost but by only 1points.

Suddenly my phone rang and I read the last message I ever wanted to read.

* * *

**I decided to end it there and constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	4. A will

**Hi this is a another chapter and everybody who favorited and followed thank you**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter so I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Percy's POV

Nico was really weird back then. Nico's used to be really enthusiastic 7years ago but 1 year ago Nico wore black to a concert and everybody calls him an emo.

I used to think Nico as a brother that I never had but now days Nico feels somewhat distant.

With that thought Thalia walked in saying "hi."

I shouted "don't you know how to knock!"

Thalia replied "oh man up, hey Annabeth's birthday's tomorrow, and let's make her a big birthday party."

"Yeah, and lets call a band too"

"Yeah, let's perform ourselves."

"You got a party?"

"Yep tomorrow at 12 o'clock, be there."

Line break.

We were setting up our stuff at the party when Nico came in running.

Nico said "Am I late?"

I said "nah you're just in time."

Someone yelled "she's coming."

We quickly got up and when Annabeth came in we yelled "surprise!"

She said "is it somebody's birthday?"

We yelled "Yours you idiot!" Like a chorus.

She said "sure, and walked out."

Everybody was confused but I quickly recovered and I ran after her the other kids started running to but Thalia thankfully stopped them all.

I caught up to Annabeth and asked "why did you go like that?"

She replied angered "none of your business!

I replied "If something really bothers you can tell me Annie."

She answered "You don't know anything… did you call me Annie?

"Uh, uh…" I stammered till Luke came and saved me. "Hey Annabeth come on the party's already started.

Luke pulled Annabeth and me toward the party. When we reached the party room Thalia pulled me backstage and she started talking, real fast "I'm sorry I tried to stop him…" I cut her off saying "it's cool.

Out there I heard James announce "Now a special concert from the Big three, please greet them with applause!"

I told Nico and Thalia "we are on."

We all ran to the stage and started talking "hi this is our first song Loud."

**[Chorus]C'mon get loud**

**[Percy]Been looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you**

**Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh**

**And I can never get it right, I need a breakthrough.**

**Why are you so hard to find? Ooh**

**[Nico]I've been searching every city never giving up**

**Till I find my angel, diamond in the rough**

**Looking for a signal**

**[Percy]Baby turn it up tonight**

**[Chorus]C'mon get loud loud let it out,**

**Shout it out from the rooftops**

**C'mon get loud till they shut us down**

**C'mon get loud loud let it out**

**Show me everything that you got**

**C'mon get loud loud I need you know**

**Baby let me hear me loud**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa x3**

**[Percy]Been looking for the light to shine to start a fire**

**And girl I'll be the first in line ooh.**

**And baby when it starts to light**

**We can't get no higher**

**You just give me a sign**

**[Chorus]C'mon get loud loud let it out,**

**Shout it out from the rooftops**

**C'mon get loud till they shut us down**

**C'mon get loud loud let it out**

**Show me everything that you got**

**C'mon get loud loud I need you know**

**Baby let me hear me loud**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa x3**

**[Percy]Been looking for the one tonight**

**[Chorus]C'mon get loud loud let it out,**

**Shout it out from the rooftops**

**C'mon get loud till they shut us down**

**C'mon get loud loud let it out**

**Show me everything that you got**

**C'mon get loud loud I need you know**

**Baby let me hear me loud**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa x3**

**[Percy]Been looking for the one tonight.**

(This song is R5's loud)

As the song ended everybody applauded.

After the song we went off stage and started partying I told Annabeth "hey let's take a picture."

Annabeth replied "sure." And at that moment my phone started ringing.

I said "let me take this." "Hello.

The person said "hi this is the police."

I replied surprised "huh."

The man replied "yes somebody left a will on your name."

I asked who because nobody would leave me a will

He replied "A man mostly called Poseidon."

At that moment I dropped my phone and fell to the floor face first.

Line break

I woke up on a comfy bed the first thing a saw when I opened my eyes was Nico and Thalia.

Thalia asked "are you okay?"

I replied "yes where's Annabeth."

Nico replied "at the airport for some reason I don't know."

I replied "get me a ride to the airport fast."

Thalia said "Whoa where am I what happened?"

I replied "I'm at the hospital end of story."

After that I quickly ran to the taxi station and got on a cab to the airport.

As I ran into the airport I bumped into Annabeth.

Annabeth said startled "why are you at the airport?"

I answered "for a ride to New York."

Annabeth's POV

Why was Percy going to New York I don't really, know. I really wanted to ask who was on the phone but I couldn't get a grip. Daddy was the nicest person ever it's so sad that someone so nice can die so early.

Thalia's POV

Nico and I took a cab to AAC and ran toward the principal's office saying "they are so dead.

When I saw I quickly explained the situation and answered "well if that's true we need to suspend them."

Suddenly TV said "Breaking news a certain man in New York left a will claiming he's teenage superstar Percy Jackson's birth father!"

I looked at Nico and Nico looked at me and we scram "What!" like a chorus.

Nico and I were abandoned then boss took us from the foster care and taught us how to play music. What happened to Nico and I were very clear, we were found abandoned but we didn't know anything about Percy's past so we called boss.

As soon as boss picked up his cell we asked "Two words Percy and past?"

Before he could answer police came in saying "Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo are arrested for questioning."

* * *

**I will end it there and constructive criticism is always welcome**


	5. On the run

**Yo this is a another chapter so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Nico's POV

Every muscle in in my body tensed when the policeman walked up and down I said weekly "so you mean he stole a passport?"

The policeman said "yes, and we know you know about it."

Thalia responded angered "we don't know and even if we did know we wouldn't tell you."

The policeman responded "ah loyal to his friends."

Suddenly outside the police station a bunch of people started shouting something.

I quickly looked out the window and hundreds of people was holding up posters and shouting "free Nico and Thalia!"

Wow I so love my fans but that was my moment when the policemen was distracted by the fans I gave a signal to Thalia 2 fingers over my heart meaning jump.

Percy's POV

I quickly ran toward the place that the man told me but not to my hopes the press stopped me they were shouting things that was blurred so I quickly slid through them and before I knew it I was running through New York City streets.

I stopped at a TV store because I saw my picture on the news.

The announcer said "teenage star Percy Jackson is wanted for questioning for a fake ID." "Also teenage stars Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo was arrested for questioning but just escaped through the window.

Great the police are after me, I'm screwed.

Line break

I was finally there I read my text 2f room 3

I quickly ran to the room and they were in middle of the funeral and Annabeth was there and she looked shock.

The person next to Annabeth said "so glad you could join us Percy, or should I say Perseus."

I answered "My names Percy Jackson and that's that."

The man replied "Oh but on your will it said your name was Perseus Jackson very clearly."

I replied frustrated "who are you to judge who I am." "Just tell me the story."

He answered sure his name was unknown and he was mostly known as Poseidon and he often talked about a women named Sa-."

He was cut early by an explosion.

Luke's POV

After the Annabeth party incident we were all under.

I was on my Facebook page and my roommate Josh was a sleep.

I was on my news feeds when I saw an interesting status from a girl in our school.

Jessica Lee: Guess who's on the news (LINK)

I clicked on the link and in redirected to the CNN news.

It said teen stars Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, and Percy Jackson is wanted for questioning.

All I thought at that moment was oh that's why the whole school is under dorm arrest, but it meant the lives of so many innocent bystanders.

Thalia's POV

If I was normal people I would have broken my knee but you can't hurt your knee so easily when you spend your life exercising.

So I was running to somewhere until Nico and I was breathless the sign said California great I know a few places to stay in California from back then back when I was on the run with him…

Anyways I told Nico to follow me and walked to my safe home.

Everything was same from 8years ago even the picture of him. I really wish I knew where he was now because after that car accident I never saw him again.

Nico snapped me out of my thoughts by screaming "man this is so cool!"

I replied irritated "we're chased by the police and this is awesome?"

Nico irritates me from time to time but he's cute in some kind of way … Fine, fine dear reader you broke me I had a huge crush on him ever since we met gee.

Anyways Nico and I were arguing about if this was a good situation or not until he threw his hands up and said "fine less by some food."

I asked "how much you got."

He took a look in his wallet and said "oh no I left my credit card in my dorm but 50 dollars in cash, how about you."

I answered "40 dollars in cash." "Let's go shopping."

We went to the grocery store and bought a lot of junk food.

We ran back to the hideout and placed all our food.

Nico said "I'll go buy some packs, okay."

I replied "sure."

Annabeth's POV

What was that explosion back then I almost died.

Where am I?

I looked around but all I saw was sunlight

I tried to get up but I couldn't get up.

Lucky for me a car came and stop besides me.

Somebody stepped out of the car saying "are you okay?"

I responded weakly "help me." Then fainted.

Line break

When I woke up I saw people not just a few many people.

The lady from the car looked at my face "are you okay?"

I responded "uh, yeah."

The lady said "I drived you here when you fainted."

I asked a bit dazed "uh who are you."

She replied "my names May Castellan."

The name seemed a bit familiar but I can't remember.

She asked "do you have anywhere to go?"

I replied "no my parents are dead."

She answered "do you need somewhere to stay?"

I answered "kind of."

She replied "do you need somewhere to stay?"

That was weird wouldn't most people call the police?

She said "then you can stay with me.

After few hours of driving we stopped in a sign saying California

May said "well we're here."

The house was amazing and on the mail box it said May and Luke Castellan.

A name too familiar.

**The end Luke has a major role in the story (just saying).**


End file.
